


Three Days Later

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Donnie finds out about his brothers intimate relationship, but chooses to "watch and learn" before actually joining in.





	Three Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> This came out a lot differently than I intended. I really just wanted to write a story with my OT3 (Raph, Donnie, Leo), not really planning on giving a reason why Mikey wasn't there, but I guess my brain had other ideas. 
> 
> If you guys like it, I might get around to writing a second chapter or sequel with Donnie and Mikey's first time. We'll see...

Donatello sat in his room alone, nervously twiddling his thumbs. It had been three days. Three days since he officially found out about his brothers and their...intimacy.

He had his suspicions, of course. But it wasn't until three days ago that he actually caught them all together in Mikey's room. _Together_ together.

It was Leo who spotted him outside the cracked open doorway. Always aware, always alert, despite the attention both brothers had been lavishing on him. 

Donnie had backed up a step or two, too nervous (and a little bit curious) to leave completely. Leo halted his other brothers, asking if he could talk to Donnie privately outside for a moment.

He watched Leo get up and tuck himself away, then his eyes locked on the scene he left behind, as Raph and Mikey gave him one more look before turning their focus on each other. 

Only when Leo shut the door did Donnie's mind refocus on his leader. 

Leo began to explain to Donnie what he had just seen. How it began, how it continued, and finally, how they'd been meaning to talk to him about it, to include him, as well.

He spoke very calmly for someone who was just being serviced by their youngest brother, while the other had his tongue down his throat. 

According to his eldest brother, this had been going on for months now. Donnie wanted to be upset, but he had no one to blame but himself, really. He cooped himself up in his lab so much, he wasn't surprised it took until he actually caught his brothers in the act to be asked to join in. 

He agreed to Leo's offer in a squeaky voice, asking to be an observer first before trying anything. 

The leader chuckled at his request, mumbling the phrase "classic Don" under his breath, before leaning up slightly and whispering, "Looking forward to it", and kissing his cheek lightly. 

That was three days ago. Three, long, torturous days ago. Donnie fidgeted on his bed, watching the closed door like a hawk.

They had agreed upon this exact day, this exact time that following morning, and yet they still hadn't shown up. 

He was starting to get anxious. The genius looked around his room, eyes darting manically as he searched for a clock. _Why the shell didn't he have a clock in his room?_ Come to think of it, he didn't have much at all. Except for the sheets and pillows on the bed, his room was pretty bare.

Understandable, considering he spent more time in his lab than his bedroom, but it didn't help in this sort of situation, when the time of day is really all he cared about at this point.

After another minute or two (or ten! Whose to say, really?), Donnie was just about to forget the whole thing and proceed to his lab, when a small knock came at the door. 

Just then, Raph stepped inside, smiling. "Hey there, Don. All ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Donnie squeaked.

Raph chuckled, opening the door wider, to allow his other brothers access, but only Leo appeared. 

Donnie blinked. "Where's Mikey?"

His two older brothers exchanged a quick look before answering. "He's...with April."

More anxiety. "He didn't want to come?"

"Oh no no," Raph assured him, stepping forward so Leo could close the door. "He just feels an...observation with just the two of us might be a little...easier on you."

"I can h-handle a threesome," Donnie insisted, his slight stutter calling him out. 

"We're sure you could," Leo smirked. "It was Mikey's request, though."

The genius raised an eye ridge. " What, is Mikey the alpha here or something?"

The two brothers laughed.

"No, not at all. It's just that...this is how Mikey first found out about us," Leo explained. 

"He caught _us_ together," Raph continued. "So he wanted you to have the same...experience, I guess?" He threw a shrug Leo's way and the leader nodded. 

"And in doing so, we've allowed your first one on one...session to be with Mikey."

"I don't suppose I get any say in this?"

Another exchanged look. "Would you rather your first time be with someone else?"

Donnie blushed, looking down at the sheets. "N-no, Mikey's good."

"That's what we thought," Raph muttered through a chuckle and Donnie looked up. _Was it that obvious?_

"So, are you ready?"

The genius nodded. 

"Not gonna be taking notes or anything?" Raph smirked and Donnie frowned, his cheeks still slightly red.

"Just kidding."

"Maybe we should just stop talking and get on with it, hmm?" Leo questioned. 

"I thought ya like it when I talk," Raph said, his voice dropping an octave lower, already causing Donnie's lower half to stir.

"I like it better when you move," Leo returned, and Raph hummed thoughtfully. 

"Have it your way, Fearless," Raph grinned, moving further on the bed, but still a ways from Donnie. 

Leo joined him then, practically crawling into his lap, as Raph reached up and grabbed his jaw in one hand, his thumb circling his chin. He leaned in and ever so gently, more gently than Donnie ever imagined Raph could ever be, kissed Leo on the lips. 

The leader returned the kiss, pushing in slightly, a muffled churr echoing in his throat. He wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, deepening the kiss between them. 

The couple descended further on the bed, Raph lying on his carapace with Leo right on top of him. 

Their lowers touched, perhaps on accident, until Leo deliberately rubbed them together and Raph broke the kiss to let out a low churr.

Instinctively, Donnie let out one of his own and both brothers turned their heads just enough to grin at him. Then they continued to make out in front of him.

After he was certain their lips would fall off from overuse, Leo pulled away and began kissing down Raph's plastron.

Donnie would have never expected that to feel good, considering it was nothing more than a natural armor to them. But watching the way Leo carefully took his time to kiss at each and every scar (taking extra care around the crack at the top of his plastron) to glide his tongue down and _into_ the very scutes...by the time he got to the bottom, he was breathing harder than Raph was.

When Leo finally reached his destination, there was already a bump forming at Raph's crotch area. 

Donnie's heart jumped in his throat and he watched Leo, with wide eyes, as he stuck his tongue into the slightly parted cartilage.

Raph moaned, his knees coming up on either side of Leo's head, suddenly making Donnie's view obstructed. 

He continued to watch from his spot as best he could, enjoying watching Raph pant and moan, but knowing that the real show was going down below. 

He had to get a closer look. He tried craning his neck upwards, but that did very little, merely giving him access to the top of Leo's head.

Raph moaned again, and as if on purpose, placed a hand on the only part of Leo Donnie could even see at this point. Huffing slightly, the genius stood up on his knees and wobbled over as best he could. 

He settled on a spot just behind Raph's right shoulder, giving him the best view he could ask for. Here, he could see exactly what Raph saw.

At this point, the hothead's dick was already out and Leo was using careful precision to lick up the sides. When he reached the head and gently sucked it into his mouth, Raph leaned back to let out a harsh moan, his head brushing against Donnie's chin.

He grinned. "Hey, Donnie boy. Trying to get a better view?"

The genius blushed. Watching was one thing, but the second they paid him any mind, he was reminded that this was more than just scene on his computer screen. It made it too real, too nerve-wracking, too...

Before Donnie could even finish his thought, Raph reached up and grabbed the back of his head, forcing him forward and into a kiss.

It was unexpected, but not at all unwelcome. Raph lips felt amazing against his. Wet and hot and certainly sure of what they were doing. He tried to copy his brother's actions as best he could, but they were no where near his level of expertise.

Raph seemed to be enjoying himself, though, pulling away, only when the need for air was necessary. He leaned in once more to stick his tongue through Donnie's gap, causing the genius to yelp.

"Damn, Donnie," Raph breathed out, closing his eyes and grunting when Leo pulled off his hard member and climbed up his body. 

"Am I missing out on anything up here?"

"Hell yeah," The hothead answered. "Donnie's a damn good kisser. He's been holding out on us."

"Hmm," Leo licked his lips and Donnie's eyes couldn't look away. "I'll be the judge of that." And with that, Leo crawled forward, catching the genius turtle's lips in one fluid motion. He managed to push himself upward with his arms, sitting on Raph's chest as he continued to make out with Donnie. 

His lips were somehow different than Raph's were. Softer, but no less forceful. Donnie let out a soft churr, the sound vibrating their twisting tongues and Leo moaned, pulling himself even closer to the genius.

Donnie was certain Leo could have gone a lot longer, if not for Raph. Perhaps starting to feel overlooked, he ran his tongue right over Leo's slit, which was almost against his lips at this point, causing the leader to break away with a moan. 

As Donnie soothed his sore lips with his tongue, he became suddenly aware of the unique taste there, realizing it belonged to Raph, having been exchanged through his and Leo's kiss and he moaned again. 

Then suddenly, he was being forced to scoot back as Raph switched positions, plopping Leo on his back as he tongued his way down the leader's front.

He was much quicker than Leo was, but it was no less arousing to watch. By the time he reached the area between Leo's legs, he was already exposed. 

Raph barely gave his eldest brother a moment before he plunged downward on his cock and sucked harshly. 

"Raph, nnnnnghh," Leo cried out, throwing his head back. 

Not wanting to miss anything this time, Donnie crawled along the bed until he was beside the two turtles.

Raph continued his thorough blowjob, Leo clutching at the sheets, head pressing hard against the foot of the bed. 

Donnie remained quiet, but found himself much more daring than before, leaning in to get a better view of the action, his fingers rubbing against the spot between his legs.

Raph pulled off after another minute, causing the leader to whine.

"Wanna try, brainiac?"

Donnie blinked. "Oh, I-I don't -"

"Raph," Leo groaned, as the hothead continued his gentle pump. "Don't...don't force him."

He ignored him, his eyes still locked on Donnie. "I know you want to."

The genius bit his lip nervously. "How...h- how do I..."

"Here," Raph started, grabbing Donnie's wrist and pulling it forward. He carefully wrapped it around the base of Leo's cock, locking each finger around it individually and Leo gave a low moan. 

"Oh, fuck..."

Raph laughed. "Whaddya know? The genius can curse."

Donnie blushed and his hand tightened reflexively, causing Leo gasp. 

Then Raph removed his hand, placing it directly over Donnie's hand, helping him move it up and down. And up. And down. In slow, precise movements.

The sounds Leo was making coupled with the sounds of their hands stroking up and down Leo's hard shaft were almost too much for Donnie that he had to stop playing with himself, afraid he might come right inside his shell.

"How does it feel?" Raph asked, his breath right against his face. 

"Mmm... hard....a-and warm..."

"Yeah," His brother agreed, placing small kisses against the side of his face. "Wonder how it tastes..."

Donnie shivered, his hand stilling and squeezing right at the top of Leo's cock, causing a bit of precum to drip down onto his fist.

Raph grinned at the display, leaning down to lick the pre right from Donnie's enclosed fingers. Then he wrapped his lips around Leo's exposed head, his lips resting right atop Donnie's knuckles and he sucked in.

The other two turtles moaned in unison and Raph churred loudly above the sound. When he pulled back up, there was a bit of cum glistening on his lips. 

"Wanna taste?"

Without thinking, Donnie leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Raph's, sucking the liquid right off them. He moaned into the hothead's mouth.

Raph broke the kiss with a chuckle. "What I meant was...wanna taste... from the source?" He wrapped his hand around Donnie's occupied one again and the genius looked down. 

Then, as if in a trance, he moved forward, kissing Leo's cockhead gently. 

"Donnie..." Leo breathed out quietly. 

Needing no further encouragement, he opened his mouth and took half the hard shaft into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth away as he bobbed his head up and down.

Raph groaned at the display. "How is he?"

Leo moaned out, taking hold of Donnie's mask tails as he attempted to take in another inch.

"Is that slut speak for 'good'?" Raph smirked. 

"S-shut up," Leo huffed out, throwing his head back as Donnie began moving his fist again. 

"Alright, easy there, Don," Raph gently tapped the top of Donnie's head and after a moment, the genius reluctantly pulled off.

"Ra~aph," Leo groaned. 

The hothead leaned over the 'close to the edge' turtle, shushing him. "You'll get to come soon enough."

"Hurry, please," Leo begged and Raph grinned, giving the leader a small kiss. He looked over at Donnie. "You ready for this?"

"Ready for...what?"

"For the grand finale," Raph winked and Donnie blushed. 

"Did'ja already prep yourself like we talked about, Leo?"

"Y...yes, Raph," Leo breathed out, as the hothead pulled apart his legs, getting into position. 

Making a curious face, Raph leaned down and ran his tongue right over Leo's exposed hole, causing Donnie to blush again. 

Leo moaned loudly, throwing his head back, his ass jumping into the air. "Damn it, Raph, I said I did."

"Good, cause I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Leo asked with a challenging stare. 

Raph returned the look with one of his own before lining himself up and ramming himself inside. 

"Raphael!" Leo practically screamed. "Oh, god..."

"How are you always... so... tight?"

"That's just... how I am."

"Heh, I'll say," Raph chuckled. "Tight-ass."

"You're one....t-to talk..."

It was fascinating to watch, their banter. So similar to when they were fighting in the dojo, except for the completely different setting they were in. 

Donnie returned his hand to his crotch area to find he had already dropped down and began to stroke himself in time with Raph as pounded into their oldest brother. 

"Shit, you're gonna love this, Don," Raph spoke up again, his words coming out in harsh grunts. "Bottoming is... bottoming is great. Especially when they find..."

"Mmmff..." Leo moaned, humping himself against Raph. "Again, Raph... _please_..."

" _That_ ," He smirked, grabbing hold of Leo's hips, pulling out slowly, and then pushing back in.

"Nnngggh, yes!"

Raph grinned again, continuing to fuck Leo at a hard, fast pace. After spending another minute focused on nothing but Leo's reactions, Raph turned back to Donnie. "There's nothing quite like topping, though. And the feeling you get when they cum right before you..." He took hold of Leo's hard member, pumping it furiously. Donnie found himself mocking his actions on his own cock.

"Raph, oh, Raph, yes!" Leo called out, cum erupting from his cock like a dirty volcano, landing in splotches along his plastron. 

Raph let go of him then, placing both hands on his hips, pounding in and out of him like a madman. "Fuck, oh fuck, Leo, yes! Fuck yeah, so good, so fucking..." 

Raph froze then, emptying every drop of himself into Leo. It was at this point Donnie came, too, his mess shooting on himself, the bed, and even a little on Leo's arm. 

All three turtles took a breather for a moment, Raph recovering faster than the rest of them. He leaned down, lapping the cum right from Leo's stomach as he continued to kiss his way upwards.

He pulled Leo into a messy kiss, a trail of saliva between them when they finally pulled apart.

"I love you, fearless leader," Raph smiled.

Leo smiled back, brushing their beaks together. "Love you, too, hothead."

Donnie looked away, afraid to disturb such an intimate moment between the two older turtles. Even though he was practically on top of them only a few minutes ago. 

It was then Donnie realized how Raph and Leo truly felt about each other. Even if all four of them were willing to be intimate together, the way those two felt about each other was different.

Raph and Leo loved each other the same way Donnie loved Mikey. A love that up until three days ago, he never thought would be reciprocated.

And considering the deal he made with Leo, Donnie was beginning to suspect Mikey might actually feel the same way...


End file.
